Malefoyennement vôtre
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Cher Monsieur Voldemort… Je vous écris pour vous demander d'aller bien gentiment vous faire foutre." (Ou comment Malefoy souhaitait dire ce qu'il pensait au Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos de Dumbledore)


_Salut tout le monde!_

_Un petit délire d'une heure du matin... Faut pas chercher à comprendre... _

_Si ça vous fait rire, alors tant mieux! Sinon... tant pis! (Ce délire peut faire partie de ma fic "Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes", mais ce serait à prendre au trentième degré!)_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin!_

_Bonne lecture quand même!_

* * *

_Cher Monsieur Voldemort…_

Le jeune homme réfléchit, les sourcils froncés, les yeux dans le vague. Il se chatouilla le menton de sa plume d'un air rêveur, avant de baisser le regard vers le parchemin qu'il avait entamé.

_Je vous écris pour vous demander d'aller bien gentiment vous faire foutre._

Il ratura aussitôt la première ligne. Non. Ça n'allait pas. Il n'était pas suicidaire, non plus. Comment lui expliquer ça ? Peut-être en étant sincère ? Si jamais il était direct, peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendrait ?

_Je ne veux pas travailler pour vous. Foutez-moi la paix._

Bien sûr, c'était certain que Voldemort serait compréhensif. Il lui offrirait peut-être même une nouvelle cape et un Nimbus 2006 dernier cri. Il ratura encore ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Et s'il le menaçait ?

_Vous êtes méchant. Si jamais vous faîtes du mal à ma famille…_

Il s'arrêta. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait ? Alors que Voldemort lui lancerait un Avada Kadavra, que lui ferait-il, lui, pauvre gamin de seize ans ? Il lui lancerait une réplique cinglante à la figure ? Et après ? Il soupira. Non, ce n'était pas non plus une solution. il fallait trouver autre chose. Et s'il disait la vérité ?

_Je n'ai pas envie de tuer. Surtout ce mec. Parce que bon, c'est pas que je l'aime bien, mais c'est pas un mec possiblement tuable, ce que vous me demandez. Techniquement, même vous, vous ne le tuez pas, alors que vous êtes dix fois plus fort que moi._

Il releva la tête, songeur. Puis il secoua la tête.

_Ok… Cent fois plus fort que moi._

Il réfléchit encore un peu.

_Et puis j'ai pas envie d'avoir une marque aussi moche sur mon bras._

Il eut une moue de mécontentement.

_C'est vrai : elle est vraiment laide, cette marque. Toute noire comme ça. Depuis quand les gens s'écrivent sur le corps ? Il y a des parchemins pour ça. Un peu plus et ça deviendrait presque une mode ! Une bande-dessinée vivante. Surtout une marque qui fait des trous dans la peau et qui brûle ceux qui l'ont. Quel intérêt d'être marqué si c'est pour passer sa vie à servir quelqu'un d'autre ? L'esclavage, c'est pour les elfes de maison. Et encore, on n'est pas si cruels : on ne leur tatoue pas sur leur bras qu'ils sont à l'entière disposition des maîtres pour l'éternité. _

Il déglutit.

_Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être à votre service, parce que…_

Il eut un rictus.

_Vous me foutez la trouille, avec votre face sans nez._

Il hésita un instant, puis il écrivit de nouveau, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

_Vous êtes laid. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez jamais pu trouver de femme qui veuille de vous._

Non, il barra la dernière phrase : c'était petit.

_De toute façon, vous arriverez jamais à rien, Potter est trop malin. Vous avez pas compris ? Il vous a déjà buté une fois, pourquoi il recommencerait pas ?_

Il griffonna le papier, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_Trop bon trop con._

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et soupira longuement. A travers la baie vitrée, il voyait les paons se pavaner devant sa mère qui leur lançait des poignées de graines. Il eut un petit sourire. Il allait régler ça comme on lui avait toujours appris. De façon stricte et formelle.

_Etant donné les circonstances, et en vertu de la clause de désaccord qui me correspond à l'heure actuelle, je suis dans l'obligation de vous répondre par la négative : je me vois d'ailleurs dans le désarroi le plus total de devoir refuser votre alléchante proposition qui m'a été contée. En effet, malheureusement, je ne peux accéder à votre requête, pour la simple et bonne raison que je la trouve bien trop lourde et son gain bien trop maigre pour daigner y accorder une quelconque attention nécessaire. J'ose espérer néanmoins que vous comprendrez le pourquoi de mon déni et que vous l'accepterez de la meilleure façon. Veuillez donc recevoir, cher Monsieur, mes respectueuses salutations… _

Le jeune blond relut la lettre. Il eut un rictus. Elle était parfaite. Il signa.

_Malefoyennement vôtre,_

_Drago Malefoy_

* * *

_Ouh la... Bon, on va aller se coucher ^^_

_Une petite review et vous saurez si Malefoy a envoyé cette lettre ou non..._

_Merci à **Falbala03**: Ravie que ça t'ait plu, merci pour ta review! Je suis bien heureuse de t'avoir fait rire! Quant à savoir si j'écris une suite ou pas, si l'inspi me vient vers 2h du matin, je le ferais avec plaisir ^^_

_Merci à **Guest**: merci de ta review, ravie que cet OS t'ait plu! Au plaisir!_

_Merci à **Araym**: merci de ta review! merci aussi de lire d'autres de mes fictions ^^ Ah, s'il va l'envoyer... Peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'enverra pour lui? :D_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


End file.
